


Communication

by OrmondSacker



Series: Control [2]
Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016), Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Bondage, Dom Cassian, Dom/sub, Dominance, Dominant Cassian, Everybody Lives, Fluff, Kink Negotiation, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Post-Rogue One, Sub Bodhi, Submissive Bodhi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-05
Updated: 2017-02-05
Packaged: 2018-09-22 06:39:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,969
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9589193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OrmondSacker/pseuds/OrmondSacker
Summary: After a successful mission Bodhi and Cassian decides to take the next step in exploring their sexual desires. But before they get to the deeds, they have to talk.





	

**Author's Note:**

> To all the people who commented on 'Sir' encouraging me to write more, thank you. I apologize to everyone I've not yet replied back to, but I've been busy. With writing this among other things. I will get back to you all now, promise.
> 
> But as a general comment, yes we need more d/s fics where the aspects of mutual concern, respect and communication are present. They are far too often left out. Consider this series my contribution to rectifying this.
> 
>  
> 
> This series will probably have 4 installments, but as I'm lousy at keeping deadlines I make no promises to update schedule.

The stars around the ship turns into streaking lines then twirling blue as Bodhi pushes down the handle that sends them into hyperspace. Then he collapses back in the seat with a loud woof. 

"I did not expect us to succeed," Kaytoo says from the co-pilot's seat. 

"I know, you told both me and Cassian multiple times. But statistics are just that, abstract figures. You can't apply them to individual situations." Bodhi gets to his feet and stretches the kinks out of his back. "I thought a smart droid like you would have figured that out years ago." 

"As you so correctly stated I am a droid, as such I work in numbers. I find them soothing." 

"Soothing? As in stress relief? Are you actually admitting to feelings Kaytwo?" 

The droid looks at him and though it has only one facial expression Bodhi would have sworn it looks offended. 

"I do no such thing." Kaytwo returns his attention to the instruments before him. "I am a droid." 

Bodhi cracks a smile. In Kaytwo's opinion, emotions is something only Organics suffer from, droids are superior to such base things. Doesn't stop him from having them though and Bodhi loves ribbing him about it every chance he gets. 

"Well, I am human and this human is hungry. So I am going to chase down some lunch. If you need me-" 

"I won't. And as I know Cassian is in the galley I doubt I would be seeing either of you for hours unless we crash." 

"You're certain of that?" 

"Given the average length of intercourse you engage in when the time is avai-" 

"Thanks, Kay! Thanks, that's more than enough. Far more, than I wanted to know you knowing about- Just okay, I'll go talk to Cassian." 

As he leaves he hears Kay say, "If you didn't want me to know, you should be more quiet" and Bodhi feels blood rush up his neck. 

Down in the galley he finds Cassian as Kaytwo had said, smiling broadly. For once a mission that had gone off without a hitch, information acquired and no one dead. Bodhi sees his smile falter a bit when he walks in, knowing that the flustered expression on his face has something to do with it. 

"Something wrong?" Cassian asks. 

"Your droid is completely out of control," Bodhi informs him. 

"Kay isn't mine." 

"No, but you care. Telling Kay wouldn't make a difference." 

"What did he say?" 

"Well he knows far too much about our sexlives than I'm comfortable with given the kind of blabber mouth that he is. I don't want ever Rebel in the galaxy to know those kinds of details." 

Cassian gets to his feet, his smile now fully gone and cross the floor until he's right in front of Bodhi. 

"Ashamed?" he asks quietly. 

There's a lot of things about Cassian that Bodhi doesn't understand and thinks he might never do so, but the biggest mystery to him is the man's constant insecurities when it comes to them. Not them as in the Rebel spy team, he knows that Cassian has supreme confidence in him there, but them as a couple. 

He steps forward so his chest is pressed against Cassian's and wraps his arms around the other man's shoulders. 

"Never. But there are certain things I'd like to keep private." He kisses Cassian's jaw, moving along it toward his ear. "Such as the noises you make when I kiss you. Right. Here." As expected a tiny gasp escapes Cassian when Bodhi presses his lips against the tender skin right behind the earlobe. 

He pulls back just enough that he can look into Cassian's eyes. 

"Those kind of things, you know." 

Cassian's arm have come up around Bodhi's waist and now they give him a small hug as Cassian nods. 

"Come on," Bodhi continues, stepping out of Cassian's embrace and tugging on his arm. "Let's make some lunch and then we can find a place outside the range of Kay's aural receptors." 

 

Together they scrounges a quick meal from the cupboards and scarf it down, before escaping back to their bedroom, locking the door. 

"You think this is soundproof enough?" Cassian asks with a laugh. 

Bodhi shrugs and grins. 

"If not, it's not like he haven't heard something similar before," he replies as he drops down on the bed flat on his back. 

Cassian climbs on top of him, straddling his hips. 

"True, but his interest is a bit surprising." 

"I think he's concerned about you," Bodhi replies. "This isn't something you usually do, is it?" 

"Crawl into bed with a fellow operative? No." 

"And with a lover?" 

He haven't ever really asked Cassian about his past before, not even when they got together. The man is very private, keeps everything close to his chest. Bodhi tries to respect that, but he can't deny that he is curious. 

"Not that either," Cassian says softly. 

Bodhi reaches up and cups Cassian's cheek, running a thumb across the bearded skin. 

 _How lonely have his life been till now?_  

"Come here," Bodhi says, giving a light tug on Cassian's sleeve, pulling him down so that they can kiss. 

Cassian lies down on top of him and Bodhi enjoys the feeling of that weight pressing him into the mattress, firmly holding him down.  

The kiss is slow and languid, Cassian exploring Bodhi's mouth as thoroughly as the first time and Bodhi loving every moment of the attention. Cassian's hand is buried in his hair, tugging it softly, making him want to whimper. 

"Any specific plan for this, or do we just see where we end up?" he murmurs. 

Cassian pulls back and looks down at him, a speculative expression on his face. 

"What?" Bodhi asks. 

Cassian rolls off him and Bodhi momentarily regrets the loss of his weight. Cassian lies down on his side next to Bodhi and Bodhi turns over to face him waiting for Cassian to say whatever it is that's on his mind. 

"You remember the time when we- When I-" Cassian stutters and despite them being face to face, his eyes tries to look everywhere _but_ directly at Bodhi. "When I took control of you?" he finally gets out. 

"I do." Bodhi tries to keep his voice as neutral as he can despite his pulse suddenly tripling in tempo.  

Does he remember that night? Does he ever, it's one of his most treasured memories. It hadn't been the first time he had given control over to another, but it was the first time he had done so to a trusted lover. It had given it all a sweetness that he was new and wonderful. 

He has wanted to do it again ever since, but there's been little time for such and Cassian has been quiet on the topic. Not wanting to rock the boat, Bodhi has stayed equally silent. 

Now that the topic has been broached Bodhi finds himself filled with equal parts excitement and trepidation. 

"You remember I said we should talk if we wanted to do it again," Cassian goes on. 

Bodhi nods. 

"Do you?" Cassian asks. "Want to do it again?" 

"Yes." 

Bodhi can see a bit of tension he hadn't even been aware of, ease out of Cassian's muscles. 

"Good. I do too." Cassian's gaze flicks down for a second. "I've been thinking, and... reading, since that night. I want to, but I don't want to hurt you. I think it's the one thing I couldn't do, even if you ask it of me. I can't cause you pain." 

The words rush out of Cassian's mouth so fast Bodhi struggles to keep the separate. He reaches out and takes Cassian's hand. 

"I don't like being hurt. I never did." 

More tension bleeds out of Cassian. 

"Good," Cassian says again. "What do you like?" he asks, licking his lips. 

Now it's Bodhi's turn to look everywhere but at Cassian though he doesn't let go of his hand. He hadn't really thought about how a discussion such as this might go between them, but he didn't expected a point blank question. 

He flops over on his back and looks up at the ceiling and Cassian rubs the back of his hand with his thumb. 

"I'm not asking about specific details about your past," Cassian goes on. "I just want to know what you want of me." 

Bodhi nods. He can do that. 

"I... I like getting pushed. Being-" His voice falters and sighs heavily. "This would be easier if I didn't love you." 

He feels Cassian go ridgid beside and half-panicked Bodhi turns to face him. 

"I didn't mean it like that." 

"What did you mean?" 

"Just-" Bodhi looks down. "I've never done this with anyone I cared for, not like I do for you." 

"So you've only done this with people you _didn't_ care about?" There is no accusation in Cassian's voice, only quiet curiosity. He disentangles his hand from Bodhi's, wraps his arms around him and pulls him against his chest. 

"That makes it sound a lot more sordid than it was." Bodhi says. 

"How do you normally go about this? In a non-sordid manner?" 

Bodhi takes a deep breath, then another trying to find the right words. 

"I... usually went to clubs." 

"Clubs?" 

"Yes." Bodhi huffs with a wry smile. "Don't tell me that the world weary Rebel agent Cassian Andor doesn't know what kind of clubs I mean. Or is it just that you can't imagine _me_ in one of them?" 

He twists out of Cassian's embrace and sits up, perching one elbow on his bent knee. 

"This is what I meant when I said it would be easier if I didn't love you. This, knowing this about me, is going to affect how you see me." 

 _And maybe it'll make you stop loving me_. Bodhi doesn't say the words out loud, but they echo in his mind. As much as anything, that is why he has stayed silent. Cassian means so much, that he has him, them, is more than he expected to ever have in his life and he is terrified of losing it. 

Maybe he does understand Cassian's insecurities after all. 

He feels the bed shift as Cassian sits up too and puts a hand on his shoulder. 

"I sorry. I said I wasn't asking for details about your past and I won't again. I promise." 

Bodhi huffs again. 

"See, that's it. It's impossible to talk about without _some_ of those details." 

Cassian's hand slides from his shoulder down to his back, rubbing small circles there. 

"This," Bodhi. "Is what I don't want to lose." 

"Do you want to back out?" 

Bodhi looks at him. "I think it's too late for that. Don't you?" 

Cassian slowly wraps one arm around him, the other hand coming up to cup Bodhi's face. 

"I'm sorry," Cassian whispers. "I didn't- I wanted to give you, both of us, something that we liked. I didn't know it would be this awkward. I'm sorry." 

Bodhi puts his hand on top of Cassian's. "I know you didn't." 

"I love you, that won't change." 

Bodhi lowers his head and enjoys the caress on his cheek. It would be so easy to just let the whole thing go right now, go back to what they were doing, but he knows that it would lie there between them. Unspoken it would just keep growing. 

"A lot of places have forms you fill out," he finally says. 

"Would it be easier if I made one?" 

Bodhi looks up. 

"We could get Kay to make it?" he says in a weak attempt at a joke. Weak it may be but the still laugh at that and the worst of the tension breaks. 

"I thought you said he knew to much already, do you really want him to have details on this?" Cassian asks between bouts of giggles. 

"Now that you mention it, no." 

Cassian pulls him close again and Bodhi rests his head on Cassian's shoulder. 

"I like having my stamina tested," Bodhi says after a few moments of just enjoying the security of being held. "Pushed up till its breaking point. Having my senses played with. Not pain, but you can do a lot with touch, heat and cold. Especially if the subject is blindfolded." 

"Do you like being blindfolded?" 

"Yes." 

"What else?" 

"Being restrained. I think you found that out last time." 

He feels Cassian nod. 

"Anything I shouldn't do. Apart from pain." 

"Choking, asphyxiation. I just-"  

Bodhi can feel how he starts trembling as old memories of a ominous black figure, with its wheezing breath that he's not yet ready to deal with force themselves forward. Cassian hugs him tighter. 

"Shhhh, you're safe. You're safe. It's past. I'm here." 

Bodhi buries his face at Cassian's shoulder, using the smell and feel of him to anchor himself in the present. Slowly his trembling stops, but he doesn't let go of Cassian. 

The minutes ticks on as the sit together, holding each other in a reassuring silence. It is Cassian who finally breaks it. 

"I said I wouldn't ask about specifics and I'm not, but if you don't like being choked..." he cuts off and Bodhi can see him struggle for words, a distressed look on his face. 

"Yes?" 

"What I think of is, when you suck me off-" 

Ah. Bodhi can't hold back a smile. 

"Why I so often take all of you?" 

"Yes. You don't-" 

Bodhi put a finger on his lips, silencing him as he crawls up to straddle Cassian's thighs and cup the back of his head with his free hand. 

"It's different. Yes, breathing is difficult, but _I'm_ in control of it. It's others doing it to me I can't handle." 

He kisses Cassian's mouth softly. 

"I've never done anything with you I didn't want to." 

Cassian looks less than convinced so Bodhi kisses him again hoping that actions can get his sincerity across if his words can't. After several moments of kissing he feels Cassian begin to relax again and he begins to return the kisses with passion. Finally they break apart. 

"I don't ever want to hurt you," Cassian says, raising one hand to cup Bodhi's cheek. 

"I know. Maybe that is why what we did felt so special to me." 

Bodhi sees the question form in Cassian's eyes, take shape on his lips, before being bitten off. 

"What?" he asks. 

"I promised 'no questions about your past' and I will keep it. I can keep my professional curiosity in check." 

Bodhi lets his hands travel over Cassian's bearded jaw. "I think your curiosity is a little more than professional this time." 

"Maybe, but I still won't pry." 

Bodhi considers. Part of him still feels shy talking about this with Cassian, but a greater part of him doesn't want to keep secrets. Or maybe not secrets exactly, but still. 

"Ask me. If I feel it's too personal I'll tell you." 

Cassian looks down, clearly debating whether or not to ask, then reaches his conclusion with a firm nod before looking back up into Bodhi's eyes. 

"Why? If you didn't care for your partners at all, then why? What we shared that night was... fantastic, but I couldn't ever imagine doing it with someone I didn't love. Much less someone I didn't care for at all." 

Bodhi nods and smiles ruefully, he did expect a question such as this. He just hopes Cassian can accept his answer. 

"Because... it made, makes me, feel safe and cared for. During and sometimes after. It... helped me deal with, a lot of things." 

"But now you don't need to feel that way anymore?" 

"Now, with you, I always feel safe and cared for. With you I know I'm always safe." 

The blush that spreads on Cassian's face is nothing short of endearing, as is the utterly perplex look in his eyes. Bodhi knows Cassian doesn't consider himself a safe sort of man, but he has never been anything but to Bodhi. 

"But you still want..." Cassian's voice trails off into nothing. 

"If you had asked me before that night, I would have told you no. I already had what I wanted, what I needed. But then, when you took command of me? It has never felt like that, so wonderful. So yes, if you too are interested then I very much want." 

Tenderness, affection, desire and wonder plays across Cassian's face. 

"I want too," he says. 

"Good." 

"Good." Cassian pulls him down for a brief, warm kiss before continuing. "On a more practical note I need you to pick a safe word." 

Bodhi grins. 

"You _have_ been reading." 

"I want to do this right." 

"Traffic lights always worked for me. Red, stop, Yellow, I need a break. Green, go ahead." 

Cassian nods, letting his hands slide into Bodhi's long hair. Bodhi feels the slight tug on his scalp as the fingers tangle themselves in the long locks and he feels a slight spark from in his belly. 

"Is there anything else we need to cover?" 

"No, I think we've got the ground rules settled." 

Cassian kisses him again with a bit more fire in it this time. Bodhi responds in equal measure and soon they're both breathing hard. 

"Do you want?" Cassian asks. 

"I thought we just covered that." 

"I meant, do you want _now_?" 

For a second Bodhi debates it in his head. On one hand this is very soon, maybe they should think about it, talk some more before pushing forward. On the other, Cassian is right there, warm, gentle and willing. And they have time, a whole three days back to base. Force knows when they'll have that again. 

"Yes, sir," Bodhi whispers hoarsely. 

The loving, hungry smile Cassian gives him steals Bodhi's breath and sets his blood on fire. 

**Author's Note:**

> And cliffhanger, sorry about that. ~~No I'm not~~. I'll try not to take too long in updating this.
> 
> Tell me what you think here or over on [tumblr](http://luminousfinn.tumblr.com).


End file.
